1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a wireless communication system; and, more particularly, to a communicating apparatus and method in a high rate wireless communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communication system has been developed from a system based on audio communication into a system which can transmit high-capacity data, including multimedia data as well as various formats of high-capacity data, such as texts, pictures, and images.
Meanwhile, although various high-capacity multimedia services are being invigorated, the performance of wireless communication systems is not high. Also, since multi-users share radio resources, the transmission speed of the wireless service felt by users is significantly low. Therefore, research into various technologies has been conducted to expand the multi-users' shared radio resources by increasing a bandwidth or improve the performance of a wireless system with respect to the multi-users by using specific beams in communication with each user with respect to radio resources of the same bandwidth.
With the direction for development of a wireless communication system, the IEEE 802.11 working group AC defined that a MAC SAP of an access point (AP) in three multi-stations including a single AP and two stations must support up to 1-Gbps performance and a MAC SAP in a wireless station for point-to-point environment requires up to 500 Mbps in order to configure a high rate wireless communication system.
Also, a feature that each AP and each STA can support the compatibility with the existing wireless LAN system (IEEE 802.11a/n system) at the same time is suggested as the requirement of the high performance wireless communication system.
However, regarding such requirements, service structures and wireless service providing methods for supporting high speed technologies are not specifically defined.